A Typical Day
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Title basically explains summary. This is just my view on what a typical day with 18 would be like for Krillin. Read & Review. Oneshot. *Post-Cell, Pre-Buu.*


*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

A/N: 17th story. 1st K/18 fic. I wanted this to be 2,000 words exactly, but it's not. So, oh well, I'll just deal with it for now. Anyway, this was requested by MajinMystica and this is a Oneshot by the way. Proceed and Enjoy. Don't forget to Review. If you see any errors, let me know. I would like to have as less errors as possible. Thanks.

* * *

It was just an average, hot summery day on the Island. As usual, it was hardly any wind blowing, just like the previous days. The waves were constantly hitting the shore, while on the other hand, the only tree the island contained, remained still and unmoving as the leaves on the tree blew occasionally...

Krillin let out a groan when Eighteen decided to put more speed and force behind her punches. He was barely dodging all of her attacks now. Why they were sparring, he had no idea. All he knew was that after he decided that he needed a break from the scorching sun outside, he went to enter his house and a few seconds later, he was sent flying backwards before he even made it inside. "18, why are we doing this again? I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty hot. I don't know how much longer I can last at this rate."

"Stop complaining, and fight," 18 replied as she delivered a roundhouse kick to her husband's head. Krillin let out a groan from the contact of 18's roundhouse kick, stumbling backwards a little, but quickly brought up his knee to block 18's knee from colliding with him. She smirked before jumping back a couple of feet away, before forming two yellow orbs in each hand. Krillin paled at the sight and openly gaped, "18?! Don't you think you're taking this a bit far?! It's not even the afternoon yet! Heck, it's still early morning!"

18 rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she flung the two, yellow orbs towards him. Krillin's eyes widened as the orbs sped towards him. Though he managed to deflect one of the yellow orbs, the other orb managed to graze his right arm. He grunted before doing several backflips and launching a few of his own Ki blasts. 18 charged at Krillin, easily deflecting his Ki blasts as she continued to fly towards him. He brought his hand up at the last minute, catching the feminine fist that was close to catching him in the face. 18 then twirled around, planting her foot into his side, also causing him to let go of her hand. Krillin slid backwards from the impact, panting heavily. Once he caught his breath, he groaned. What did he do to deserve this? Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he done anything to upset her. She was probably just doing this for her own amusement. As usual.

* * *

Krillin sighed as he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He and 18's spar finally ended about an hour ago, which he was grateful for. Though he knew the same thing would occur the next day, the day after that, and so forth. At least 18 did make breakfast after their spar. She said something like 'aside from the whining and complaining, you're improving.' So he couldn't do anything, but assume that breakfast was his reward.

He flared his ki, himself off, before exiting the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw 18 sitting on the edge of their bed, with her legs crossed and her head in her hands. She was dressed differently and not her usual attire which consisted of dark, blue tights, a blue-jean skirt, with a black long sleeve shirt with black and white striped down each sleeve, and a blue-jean, sleeveless jacket with brown boots. Instead the outfit she had on currently, was more simple than her previous outfit. She was wearing, white pants, with a light blue sleeveless jacket, red sandals, and a red bracelet. Krillin let out another sigh when realization hit him: She wanted to go shopping again. 18 smirked when she noticed that he knew what she wanted to do and stood up, "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

He nodded as he scratched the back of his head. As soon as 18 left their bedroom, he proceeded to get dressed and shortly after he was finished getting dressed, he made sure to grab his wallet before heading downstairs to meet his wife. Once he made it downstairs, he was faced with the sight of 18 leaning against the door with her arms crossed. He walked up towards her, "Are you ready?"

She gave a short nod and the couple left the house and took off to the sky, 18 leading the way.

Finally, after half an hour later, the couple landed downtown and immediately descended from the sky to the ground, receiving a couple of stares of disbelief. "18, don't you think that maybe we should have drove instead?"

18 rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her right ear. "No. If people are staring, then let them stare."

Krillin shook his head as he shoved his hands in his pocket, walking along side of his blonde-haired wife. They really hadn't been married for long, probably for no longer than half a year, but every moment he spent around her made it worth living. 'Til this very day he still didn't understand why she was with him, but he wasn't complaining. He was extremely grateful, whether it was a matter of luck that brought 18 in his life or something else, he didn't care. Just as long as he had her, he was happy. And though plenty of guys would most likely kill to have her, she chose him. He smiled at that last thought before following her into a store that caught her interest.

He frowned at the guys staring at 18 with obvious interest, but said nothing as he tried to ignore it. He then looked up at 18 only to see that she wasn't paying them any attention whatsoever. She then spun around to face him, "What do you think of this?"

Krillin shook his head and stared up at the outfit she was clutching in her hand. He shrugged, "I don't know. It looks nice."

She rolled her eyes, obviously not pleased with his response, "Is that the only thing you know how to say when I show you clothing?"

Krillin scratched the back of his head as searched for the right answer, "Well, I mean I really don't know. You look beautiful in everything."

18's look of annoyance faded as a light smile crossed her features instead. She pushed the outfit in his hands gently, before rummaging through the other clothes on the clothing rack. Minutes later, she had a short stack of outfits laying across her arm, and after seeing that she wasn't going to find anything else that caught her interest, she headed for the register to check out. The no longer bald monk followed behind her, already pulling out his brown wallet.

"Hello! Is this all for you today, ma'am? Did you find everything okay? "

18 nodded and watched as the red-head scanned up all of her clothes. Seconds later, the red-head then pressed a couple of buttons, before telling the Android the cost, "Okay miss, your total is 400 zeni. "

Krillin opened his wallet and pulled out the money before handing it to 18 to give to the red-head. 18 took the money, placed it in the red-head hands and walked away, before turning to face Krillin, "Be careful not to drop anything."

Krillin nodded and grabbed her bags before following after her, missing the feminine laughter coming from the red-head as she watched the scene before her.

"Krillin?"

Krillin looked up to face her, "Yeah, 18."

She gave him a light smile, which he returned, and he watched as she turned her head, looking straight ahead again with her hands in her pockets. He continued to stare at her, his smile still lingering on his face. During the time he has been around her, he learned to read her and understand some of the things she'd do and say. And that small smile he just received from her, was her own way of telling him thanks.

He let out a sigh of content. Though, he and 18 may not appear as a 'normal' couple to anyone who didn't know them or to anyone who did know them, that didn't matter because he had 18 and as long as he had her, he was happy and he'd do anything he could to protect her, keep her happy, and be there for her. He didn't have to be told that he was weaker than 18, and truth be told, that did bother him a little, but if 18 seemed fine with it, then he was fine with it also.


End file.
